


Irony

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, anixiety, discussions of anxiety, discussions of depression, idek, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small discussion about emotions or a lack thereof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! while not explicitly named, this fic contains a discussion of anxiety and depression. please be careful!!
> 
> written for [tsukkiyama week](http://tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. follows the prompt "dispute on who is the best"

“Isn’t it ironic?”

Yamaguchi had laughed

As he sat in a corner

And a panic attack passed

 

“I care too much,

And you not enough

But either way

It’s way too tough.”

 

tsukishima just shrugged

cause, honestly?

that was just his luck

that he

and his boyfriend

were completely stuck

 

“Neither of us

Is better I suppose.”

Yamaguchi curled up

Till he touched his toes

 

“but that doesnt matter”

tsukishima said fiercly

“coz i love you and you love me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is way more artsy than what i normally post. [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
